


As Time Goes By

by I_dream_of_angels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1967, Art, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Impala, Kansas, M/M, Music, Mustang, Supernatural - Freeform, bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dream_of_angels/pseuds/I_dream_of_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a mysterious pocket watch from an older man in the town's antique shop and is on a journey that will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dayton Addington

 

The pocket watch was gold, but Dean wasn’t sure whether it was real or not. The outside cover was engraved with a star in the center, and around that were lines that twisted and turned. The inside was polished and smoothed with a clock face that was numbered with roman numerals. The weird thing was is that it read 11:32 and it didn’t look like it had moved in years. Dean took the watch and walked to the front of the store.   
“Um… how much for this, I didn’t see a price tag,” the old man behind the desk turned with a warm smile and placed his glasses on the tip of his nose. But when he saw the watch his look changed. He felt around in his pockets for something with a confused look. He gave a little laugh and looked back up at Dean.  
“It’s mine,” he said with a smile that stretched across his face, “Must of left it in a booth while I was cleaning.”  
“Oh well I found over there in that booth,” Dean said pointing back behind toward where he had came from.   
“Well you said that you wanted it?”  
“Um, yes but if it’s yours then I don’t mean to…”  
“My boy it hasn’t worked in years. I will let you have it, no charge. Just promise me you will try and fix it,” the old man held out the watch for Dean, but he was hesitant to take it. But after a second he took it and gave it a look over again.  
“I will try,” Dean said with a smile. The old man gave him a warm smile and a nod as Dean left the old antique shop.  
The store was along Main Street and though it had been there for as long as he could remember, but he couldn’t remember ever going in there. Outside, Dean walked to his truck. It was an old 1975 white ford pickup. The bottom was rusted almost through and the bed wasn’t much better. The truck’s inside was almost as bad as the out. The seats were busted up and dash was cracking. The floorboards had been patched up with plates of metal. Some of the wooden trim and chrome knobs were missing but he didn’t need them.   
He walked up and while he kept his eye on his new watch, he reached for the door and pressed the button on the handle. The door wouldn’t budge and Dean put the watch in his pocket and used both hands to open the door. The door came open after a little struggle and a lot of creaking. Dean jumped in and started his way home. The old truck shook and creaked as he rode.  
He couldn’t complain much about the old truck, he got it from his dad four years ago for his graduation present. It meant something to Dean, the last thing his dad had given him before he passed. Since then he has taken care of his brother but Sam had been gone for college for a few months. Dean has been at home, not a lot going on, he has worked on the farm since he had been out of school. Without Sammy at home he didn’t have too much to do. He would maybe go out with some of his friends but other than that he didn’t have much to do.   
The sun was falling fast behind him in the late winter evening. The sky was filled with orangish glow. He drove out of the little downtown and into a neighborhood that was over a set of railroad track that were a little ways from the downtown. His house was on the edge of the newest neighborhood and his backyard looked out to a field. The house was bigger for just him but was just right for his family when he was younger. His parents bought the house right after getting married. Not too long after that Dean was born. Four years after that, Sammy was born, but that was the last of good things that happened to the family. About the same time that Sam was born his mother was diagnosed with cancer. Not to long after that, she passed away.   
Dean jumped out of his truck and walked to his front door, still infatuated with the watch. It gave off a kind of weird feeling when he held it in his hands. He was really curious of how it worked and if he could fix it. He was good with his hands and fixing things. His brother had the book smarts and he had the ability to fix things.  
Dean walked through the door and placed the watch on the counter before going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. He turned and walked to the living room where he sat and turned on the tv. As time went by so did the beers. Even in his impaired state he still picked up the watch and began to work.   
Taking it apart was easy all he had to do was pry the back off of it. Then from there he noticed the problem, a simple gear out of place. ‘Could have been from someone dropping it,’ Dean thought as he pushed the gear back into its correct placement. He replaced the battery and the watch began to tick rapidly.   
He turned the watch over to see that the minute hand began to turn backwards. He fumbled around with the battery in his drunken state and got it to come out. The watch stopped ticking and when it did the clock read 10:44. Dean placed the battery back in its place just as his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean felt the headache of a hangover kick in right as he opened his eyes and there was a bright light coming in through the window. He rubbed his eyes and suddenly stopped. He didn’t recognize anything from the glimpse he got when he opened his eyes.   
‘What have I got myself into?,’ he asked himself. He slowly reopened his eyes to see he was laying on a lime green couch with his head propped up on a pillow that was just as ugly as the couch. Dean sat up and got a better look around. A simple coffee table with a glass top sat in front of him with a few things thrown about it.   
Sitting a few feet in front of the table was an old tv, it had a wooden finish all around with knobs along one side with the other side containing the speaker. But what really caught Dean’s eye is the fact that the wood seemed to be unharmed, no rot or damage. It looked virtually new. The carpet was a psychedelic trip of orange, yellow, white, and brown.   
Dean heard rustling from the other room and he quickly looked up to see a guy about 6 feet tall with dark hair. He was wearing dark green pants pulled above his waist and an orange checkered button up tucked in. He was standing in the doorway.  
“Well it looks like someone’s finally up,” the man said, “I don’t know what you were on but man it must have been some serious stuff.”  
“Who are you?” Dean cut in.  
“My friends call me Cas. But the better question is, who are you?”  
“My name’s Dean”   
“Well, Dean, what kind of drug makes a man walk down the highway mumbling something about a magic watch that ticks backwards?”  
Dean’s head began to spin. He remembered messing with the watch and he remembered it ticking backwards, but he could only remember bits and pieces after that. He remembered he woke up in a field. He remembered walking down the side of the road seeing cars pass. He also remembered a figure walking from his car to stop him. All Dean could do was give Cas a confused look.  
“Don’t worry I’m not going to turn you in or anything, I just think you need to stop smoking. That stuff will turn your insides to mush,” Cas stopped for a second, “My names Castiel Novak, friends call me Cas for short,” he walked forward and stretched out his hand.  
Dean reached out and gave it a solid shake, “Dean Winchester.”  
“Well Mr. Winchester, I’m new here in town, I haven’t even finished unpacking completely, and don’t know a lot of people here but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you. I can stretch my hospitality to breakfast if you want, I would like to talk to a new face that I haven’t seen before, or I could just take you home.”  
“Home would be fine,” Dean responded. He didn’t quite like the whole vibe this guy gave off with all of the old stuff he had thrown about in house.   
“Well alright then, follow me,” Cas gave a hand gesture that beckoned Dean to come, turned, and then walked out of sight around the doorway.   
Dean felt sore as he stood up. He was wearing his green coat and jeans that he was wearing when he blacked out. After standing and beginning to walk a few steps, Dean could feel the watch in his pocket, he must have carried it along with him on his eventful walk in the dark.  
As he moved through from the living room to the kitchen he noticed that the kitchen also fit the whole 60’s look. But what surprised him was how new everything looked. It looked like everything had just been delivered from the store. He had boxes stacked up in what looked like a dining room but instead of a bigger table it only consisted of a small round table with a couple of chairs thrown around it.  
Cas opened the door from that led outside to a carport. Sitting in the carport was a 1967 mustang. But what really caught Dean’s eye was the badge on the grill on the passenger side that read ‘Shelby G.T. 500’. Dean’s mouth almost began to drool. The red paint with white stripes looked almost original with all original badges and lights. Even the wheels were original.  
“That is one nice set of wheels,” Dean said staring at the car.  
Cas gave a wide smile, “You like? Picked it up at the dealership last week.”  
“Really? I haven’t seen it around and what dealership sells them around here?”  
“They don’t. I had to go to Topeka just to get it. I haven’t drove it but maybe two or three times since just around the block here and to the store and back.”  
“I bet you paid a pretty penny for it.”  
Cas chuckled, “More than I’m willing to say.”   
Before Cas could open his door a boy riding on a bike came by and threw a newspaper out onto the driveway. Cas left Dean to his trance over the car. He came back with paper in hand and opened his door and climbed in. Dean climbed in on the passenger side and when he shut the door Cas handed him the paper to hold. He gave the gas pedal a few pumps and the car roared to life.   
“So where are we headed?”  
“Burgundy Park.”  
Cas gave a confused look. ‘Of course he doesn't know where that is, he just got here’  
“It’s past downtown going east,” Dean corrected himself, “ just over the railroad tracks.”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been out that way before,” Cas said as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway and onto the street. As soon as they got on the street, Dean realized something. He knew exactly where he was, he was on the North side of town in an older, nicer neighborhood. But all out in front of the houses were old cars. All were around the same year as the one he was in. The houses in one way or another looked newer, almost looked like they were just built.  
Dean’s palms began to sweat and a slow panic began to rise in him. He slowly looked down at the paper. ‘Rosston Times’ read big along the top of the page. In smaller letters on the right hand side read ‘Tuesday, March 14, 1967’. Dean’s head began to spin. He looked back up to the road.   
‘Maybe it’s just a dream. That’s what it is, a dream. I will go home and then I will wake up being just fine.’  
“So, where do you work Dean?” The question rattled him a little.   
“Uh, I work on the farm.”   
“Sounds fun.”  
“Yeah, where do you work?”  
“The bank here in town. Im the new financial analyst at the bank here in town.”  
They drove through what Dean could tell was downtown but it wasn’t the downtown that he knew. It had more life. The shops and stores all along the sides of the streets were open and people were walking up and down the sidewalks. Cas took a left at the main four way stop and continued east. But that’s when Dean’s thoughts of it being just a weird dream of a mashup of 1967 and present ended. As he looked ahead and saw nothing that was usually there. The whole new part of town wasn’t there. A few construction projects but nothing that was what he was use to. After driving about a half mile they were surrounded by fields and soon they pulled up to the tracks where a train was crossing.  
“So where is your house from here?”  
Dean fell speechless. He didn’t know. There was no sign of anything.  
“I… I really don’t know,” Dean was trying to figure out what was going on and came up empty.   
“Man that stuff must have been powerful to give you that bad of amnesia.”  
“I didn’t smoke anything! I didn’t snort anything, I didn’t inject myself with anything! I just had a few beers before messing with this thing,” Dean pulled the watch out of his pocket, “and then blacking out!”  
Dean went into a full panic. He didn’t know what to do, how to get back. All he wanted to do was go home. He wanted to wake up from the dream that he was in. His breathing became erratic. He couldn’t help it. But something caught his attention, the watch was ticking. He opened it to find it ticking perfectly and in the right direction.  
… 

“So let me get this straight. You are from 2015 and that watch,” Cas pointed to the watch that was sitting on the table, “started ticking backwards after you got it from an old guy at an antique shop that you’ve never met.”  
“Yes. Well I tried to fix it and that’s why it started ticking backwards but basically that’s what happened.”  
“It all just makes my head hurt. I want to believe you, I really do, but your story… it’s just too much to believe,” Cas stood up and began to walk from the small table to the kitchen that was connected to it, only separated by a kitchen bar, “I’m going to cook breakfast and maybe your story will make sense then.”  
‘He doesn’t believe me. Of course, why would he? I wouldn’t believe a guy that I picked up off the side of the road if he told me the same story.’  
Dean rubbed his head, the headache was strong. He held his head in his hands and tried to focus to get it to go away. Maybe a little breakfast would help.   
Cas cooked some fried eggs with bacon. The meal was like a banquet to Dean. It seemed this whole time traveling thing took its toll on him. They ate in silence other than the sound of silverware clatter and chewing.  
“So if you really are from the future,” Cas broke the silence, “in twenty years who’s gonna   
be the president?”  
Dean took a moment and counted the years, “Ronald Reagan.”  
“The movie star?” Cas just shook his head and continued eating, “What about the world series. Who wins this year?”  
Dean took a second, “The Cardinals,” the only reason he knew that was because his little brother had been big into baseball over the past few years. He would tell him random facts about it all the time and one was the Cardinals winning the 1967 world series after a rematch of the 1946 world series.   
Cas stared at Dean. Dean couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He knew that he probably didn’t believe him. He was stuck and no one would believe him. How could he?  
“I believe you,” the statement caught Dean by complete surprise.   
“Y… You do?”  
“Not really but I can’t tell that you are lying. No matter how you got here, you’re here now.”  
“I know it has to sound insane, but I promise that is what happened.”  
“Well until you get on your feet I have an extra bedroom if you want to stay,” Cas looked down at his watch, “Damn, I’m gonna be late.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Ten til 10,” he grabbed his plate and placed it into the kitchen sink. He looked back at Dean, “I have to go and I will be back at five. Make yourself at home, there is food in the fridge but don’t eat it all,” he gave Dean a little smile.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?,” the words just seemed to slip through his lips.  
A quick look came over his face but disappeared before Dean could really get a read on him. But as soon as it flashed across his face it was gone, “Just trying to help someone in need,” he turned and walked out the door leaving Dean in silence.


End file.
